


Long time Love

by Kris Perete (KrisPerete)



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Future Fic, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisPerete/pseuds/Kris%20Perete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Perrie 10-15 years in the future. Married and living their married life to the fullest! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long time Love

Zayn looked up from his drawing just in time to see his the mail come through the metal mail slot in his front door. He eases himself up off of the hard linoleum floor and gathers the scattered letters into a bundle, glancing at the labels quickly as he collects them.  
Nothing catches his interest so he tosses them all onto the kitchen counter without a second thought.  
He returns to his artwork after turning up his built in surround sound stereo. The sounds of “Take Me Home” fill the room. Zayn always had the fondest memories of his days in the band. Even though it had been nearly 10 years since their last record, he still felt like it was yesterday. The glory of the stage, the roar of screaming fans and everything that went with it, never failed to make him smile in reminiscence of his life of fame.  
His newly begun masterpiece lay sprawled out on the floor in front of him. A spray paint rendition of the band in it’s entirety. Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry and himself were still in the early stages, but their figures could be easily distinguished.  
“Honey, has the mail come in yet?” his wife Perrie called from the next room.  
“Just came in babe!”  
Perrie saunters in and begins rummaging through the stack of mail he’d left in the kitchen.  
“You still get more fan-mail than I do!” she whines jokingly, giving Zayn her sarcastic pouty face.  
Zayn chuckled and continued with his drawing as Perrie set the stack back down where he had left it. She walked over to her husband and glanced down at his work.  
“Coming along really well, love! I can’t wait to see it finished!” she gushed.  
Zayn turned and looked into his wife’s smiling eyes. She looked so cute with her bleached blonde hair pulled back in a playful ponytail.  
Getting up from his position on the floor he met his wife in a passionate kiss, leading her toward the couch blindly. He breaks away just long enough to shove her playfully onto the sofa, her giggling with excitement. Climbing onto the couch with her he leans down to place a trail of kisses along her soft neck, nipping lightly at her skin. She squeals and throws her head back asking for more. As Zayn begins to make his way down to her chest she, slowly unbuttons her lacey beige top, revealing her shapely chest. He wastes no time in moving towards it with his thirsty lips pressing his face lovingly into his spouse’s body.  
“How do you always have this much spunk?” she asks still giggling.  
“Not hard, with a girl like you!” he says flirtatiously, giving her a subtle wink.  
Zayn moves his way down her curvy stomach, brushing his full beard against her abdomen, making her shiver. Without a hesitation, he slides his fingers into the waist band of her sweat pants and feels his way inside, rolling his fingers gingerly into Perrie’s warm body. She squeals in arousal as he penetrates her, with a smooth but quick motion.  
Before long, he pulls off the pants and brings his actions into full view, his finger still playing excitedly in his lover’s delicate hole.  
“Don’t you have something other than that finger we could be using?” Perrie suggests with a eager grin.  
“I thought you’d never ask, I’d always figured you as the innocent one” Zayn replies sarcastically before pulling his dark t-shirt over his head.


End file.
